Red Changes Everything
by daddyalix
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks to spend time with Charlie and to take some classes at a local college. What she finds there will change the whole viewpoint she has over her life. (Teacher/Student relationship, Non-vamp AU, VictoriaxBella ending, other ships as well, smut included in later chapters).


A/N: This is my first fanfic so I'm going to try and make it the best! This is a Teacher/Student relationship with also fluff, smut and violence so beware. Also a non-vampire AU. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters here, I do own the story, though. I'm going to be using first person for the first chapter so the readers can get more of an understanding about how Bella is feeling about the move. However, throughout the rest of the story I will be using third person viewpoint. Thank you for reading and leave a comment to let me know how it is

* * *

I had never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the hands of someone I love sounds like a good way to go. The thing is about death is that most people are afraid of it and try to change the course of their life. I am not part of the category of most people. I am not afraid of death. What happens, happens and I believe that is a part of life.

That is probably why I decided to move in with my dad, Charlie. After he and my mom got a divorce, I only saw him during summers and eventually, that stopped too. I missed him, not like I would ever admit it out loud. It was hard on Charlie when mom got remarried to Phil, most likely because he didn't have anyone to fill the void that mom had left. I honestly felt bad for Charlie. He is a police chief in the town of Forks, Washington, so that probably takes up most of his time. One look at Charlie and anyone could tell what kind of personality he had, same as me. We are both introverts and are completely okay with that. However, mom is a different story, she's always been very outgoing and willing to help anyone she thinks is in need of it. That is probably why she and Phil are a great match. So, the reason I am moving to Forks, one of the gloomiest places besides Seattle, is to give mom and Phil some time to settle down and live their life. Also, Phil was barely home and mom stayed home with me while he was away, but I always knew she missed him. Phil is a minor league baseball player and mom never got to see him much since I was younger. So I figured I could see Charlie but also be able to give mom and Phil some time together.

Mom was taking me to the airport around noon to and I had about thirty minutes to get everything together and tell her and Phil goodbye for now. I grab my red and black plaid coat that was laying on the bare bed and slung on my backpack that was stationed on the carpeted floor of my old room. I was going to need it when I start my classes for my first year in college in Forks. My mom and Phil could be heard from the kitchen, chatting about where they are going to chat. The happiness in moms' voice makes me smile. I move towards the cracked door and pull it open by the door knob. While my hand is on the doorknob, I lean down and grab my busted up slip on vans and set them out in front of me so I can easily slip them on. After I pushed my foot inside the shoes, I kicked them to make sure they are riding my feet comfortable and won't bug me while I am on the plane for my 'hometown'. Granted the flight is only about two hours, it's still a must for me to be comfortable, that way I am less anxious about flying. With my shoes now on I take one last look around my empty old bedroom and inhale the smell of memories that the walls had captured over the years. I was really going to miss Arizona and most of all mom. After I took in the bareness of the walls and emptiness of my bedroom I stepped outside of the doorway and pulled the door shut behind me. I made my way down the hallway and glanced at the black and gray small watch on my wrist and noticed the time was 11:45.

With my backpack slugged over my shoulder and my scrapped up vans, I made it into the living room and smiled at Phil when he saw me coming down the hall. Mom was on the phone, probably with Charlie, talking about when we are leaving for the airport. I smiled back at Phil as I moved into the kitchen and leaned against the counter with my backpack still strapped on my shoulder. One strap hung to the side and when I leaned against the counter the backpack smashed against my back and the counter top.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" His raspy voice called out to me over moms' voice while she as telling Charlie bye and that I would be there at the airport around 2:30 pm. I nodded at Phil's' question and smiled at mom when she flickered her watery eyes at me.

"Oh Bells, I'm going to miss you so much." Mom said as she wrapped her arms around me into a tight hug. I returned the hug and inhaled her perfume.

With my mom crying, I might have to as well. I was going to miss the hell out of her. "I know mom but during the summer I can visit you and Phil in Florida once you guys get settled down?" I said in a voice that was in question, but I already knew the answer to it. "Of course you silly girl. I wouldn't want it any other way."

I nodded when I heard her speak into my ear while she hugged me and smiled.

"Mom, as much as I am going to miss you, we need to leave or we will be late catching my flight."

She nodded and didn't pull away at first, she took her time and when she finally did she looked into my eyes and her warm hands rubbed my arms affectionately.

"We will be seeing you soon, and you're going to call me every week for an update." Her voice left no argument so I had no choice but to agree. I nodded once in confirmation and rolled my eyes with a small smile on my lips.

After the heartwarming moment in the kitchen, we all grabbed the rest of our bags and made it to the airport with less than a few minutes to go. I gave mom and Phil a few more hugs and goodbyes as I made my way to the lines for security, which took forever for them to check my two suitcases and backpack that I was allowed to carry on the plane. I rolled my eyes as I finally passed through all the security, I put my suitcases on the ramp that stored the onto the plane I was getting on and made it to where the boarding for my plane was. I looked back and saw mom and Phil waving at me. Mom's eyes were watery and a few tears leaked and she had a cheeky but sorrowful smile on her face and it looked like she was saying goodbye to me for forever. Phil had his arm around her and his face was happier, not that he was happy I was leaving, just happy that I was happy. He was a good man like that and I smiled and waved back at both of them. I turned back to the boarding entrance of my plane and clutched the strap of my backpack on my shoulder. I closed my eyes as nerves and butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I inhaled deeply through my nose. I was going back to Forks; a place I hadn't been to since I was younger. Not only that but I was going to start my first year of college there and will have to make new friends and change the routine I have in Arizona. I sighed softly and pulled myself together as I opened my eyes. I walked up to the counter at the entrance and pulled out my ticket for boarding the plane. I showed it to the lady at the desk who scanned it and smiled as she handed me my ticket back with a receipt. I smiled back and moved to the side and walked onto the plane that was already boarding. I lifted my watch and flickered my eyes down to the digits that illuminated and read the time, 12:00 pm on the dot. I smiled and walked down the aisle and sat in my seat and buckled up. I pulled off my backpack and put it at my feet. This was going to be a fun flight.

* * *

It was 2:25 pm according to my watch on my arm when I landed, the plane came to a stop on the runway and I sighed in relief that the flight had been without problems. The flight attendants spoke over the intercom and told us to unbuckle and gather our carry-on baggage. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my backpack. I pulled it on both shoulders and fixed my black V-neck shirt to fit my form better. I walked out into the busy aisle and shouldered past people carefully to exit the plane. My nerves are showing themselves again as I move closer to the plane exit/entrance. I was going back to Forks and going to see Charlie again. When I was younger Forks was never my favorite place, I always loved Arizona, even though I am extremely pale for someone who lived in Arizona. While I walked out into the lobby of the airport I looked out the windows to the gloomy weather of Washington. The sky was gray and in the distance, I could see fog and mist across the land. Forests could also be seen the closer I looked. My vision left the windows and moved over to where the suitcases were being distributed. I walked over and found my two suitcases and pulled them off of the belt. They had 'Bella Swan' on the tags and I pulled one of the suitcases behind me while one of my hands carried the other. My backpack hit my back as I walked and I was careful not to have the wheels on one of the suitcases hit the back of my ankles. I moved towards the entrance of the small airport, it was quite smaller than Arizona's, most likely due to it not being as crowded in the rural area. Out of all the people in the port, I could see the top of Charlie's head peeking out from everyone else's. I smiled slightly and made my way over to him. He had his hands in his pockets and he was almost overflowing with nerves, oh how easy he is to read. I walked over to him and his face started to shift, from excitement to nerves to happiness. His lips curved into a smile and his hands started to reach out to take my suitcase I was carrying so all I had to do was pull along another.

"Welcome back, Bells," his gruff voice said. I smiled in appreciation of him taking the suitcase and nodded a little awkwardly. "Good to be back…" I said quietly with a hint of sarcasm, and as much as I hated to admit it, it might be a good thing I decided to move back to Forks.

We made our way to his truck that was parked in the front. The temperature dropped and I had to pull on my red and black plaid jacket I had carried in my backpack on the airplane. It was actually colder than I thought it was going to be and I probably should have brought a heftier jacket. Charlie put my suitcases in the backseat of his truck and I slid into the passenger with my backpack in my lap. When Charlie was done loading the black truck he got into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. The car ride was mostly silent, Charlie asked a few basic questions and I answered them. I watched as trees whipped by us as Charlie drove to the house. The depressing weather made me shiver and the cold did not help any at all either. I unzipped my backpack that was now sitting at my feet and pulled out my phone and earphones. I put in one earbud and plugging the earphone jack into my phone as I pulled up the music app and hit shuffle. The music filled my ears, I looked at the time on my watch, 2:47 pm, and my eyes fluttered shut. Soon enough I dozed off.

When I woke up Charlie was just now entering the town. On the side of the road I saw a sign that said, "The City of Forks Welcomes You." As if I needed a reminder that that is my destination and probably will be until I get tired of living in this cold and tiring town. I rolled my eyes and heard Charlie clear his throat to speak. "You cut your hair." He said with kind of an interested tone but I couldn't tell if he was just trying to break the silence or if he was really interested.

"It's grown out since the last time I saw you," I replied nonchalantly.

I don't remember what I looked like the last time I had seen Charlie. It was a few years back; I honestly didn't want to keep the conversation going. I look back out the window and saw there was deep green forest trees for miles that surrounded a lake and I sighed, not much to do around this small town.

Finally, after about thirty more minutes of the agonizing car ride with Charlie, we pull up to an old house with a police car parked in the front of it. The house is a dull white and a gray trim around the outsides of the wood. The home is big, with eight windows in the front and who knows how many on the sides and back. On the side of the house, there is a small exit, or entrance, door with gray stairs leading up to it. There are two big bare trees sitting in the yard. The front door is a bright reddish brown with a glass screen door in front of it and gray stairs leading up to that door as well. The house is covered with memories. I smile faintly as the wheels on the car come to a stop and Charlie puts the truck in park and turns it off. He takes a look at me and I pull out my earbud and shove it and my phone into my backpack. I zip the bag and look at Charlie.

"Welcome home, Bells." He says softly with a hopeful look in his eyes and a small smile on his face. I smile back just as small and then go to open the passenger door.

After I slid out of the passenger seat, I pulled my backpack out of the floorboard and inhaled the piney depressing air around me and the cold hit me as soon as I opened the door to the truck. I slipped on my backpack and shut the door of the vehicle. I made my way around the black truck to the driver's side where Charlie was already beginning to take out my suitcases and carrying the one that didn't have wheels. I grabbed the handle of the other suitcase and pulled it to the stairs where I followed Charlie. He opened the front door and I followed him in from behind and reached back to shut the door from the cold air. I watched Charlie walk upstairs and go into one of the rooms that can be seen from downstairs in the main entrance. He was saying something but I couldn't faintly hear him as he was on the floor above me. I began to the stairs and pulled up my suitcase along behind me. I could hear him a little better as he spoke but I'd have to ask him to repeat what he had said, but first I was going to take a look around. There were two rooms on either side of the hallway once I got up the stairs and one at the end of it. The one at the end of the hall is the bathroom and then it hit me, only one bathroom in this house. Charlie would have to make room on the shelves, but not like I needed much. There were framed pictures of me and mom on the walls and my fingers reached up to trace the frames. Such good times when they were together, but I could always tell mom wasn't happy. Mom and Charlie never fought but they weren't okay either, just kind of there and that's why mom left, she felt suffocated. I wondered if I would feel that way since I'm living here now.

Charlie's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"I left your room the way it was mostly, but I did pick up some bed sheets and new blankets. I didn't know what you liked so…" he trailed off as I watched his hand come up and rub the back of his neck a little awkwardly.

Inside I cringed, my dad decorating my room? Yikes. I'd most likely have to change a few things. But I gave him the benefit of the doubt and nodded as I followed him into the room with my backpack on my back and my suitcase following behind me. The room was darker than I remembered, but that's probably due to the emptiness that covered the dark gray walls. 'I will have to get a lamp and fix these curtains', I thought. There was a bed with a purple comforter and black pillows on the top. I looked to the right of the bed on the wall opposite of it and there was a chest of drawers where I would put my clothes, and a desk with a chair in the corner by the window.

"I brought your mom's old desk in here since I figured you'd need it for classes tomorrow," Charlie said as he sat the other suitcase down on the wooden floor next to the bed. I nodded in appreciation and confirmation, that yes I would need it and that I'm grateful he thought about that. One more look over the bare room and my eyes met his. He smiled awkwardly, "Right well I'll leave you to it…" and with that, he shuffled out of the room.

One good thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover.

I had begun pulling out my folded clothes of my suitcases and filling up the drawers with the clothes I had bought. My clothes aren't the fanciest of clothing, I'm totally fine with just a t-shirt and jeans with my scuffed up vans. But I would probably have to go shopping sometime soon for more suitable clothes with the weather. I definitely need a heftier jacket to battle the coldness of Forks. As I was putting up my clothes, out of my window that faces the front yard, I saw a rusty orange truck pull up and park in the driveway in front of the house. I raised my eyebrow in confusion as to who the people in the truck are and just as I did that, I heard the front door close and saw Charlie walk down the steps in the front, waving at the people in the truck. He must know them and they have come to visit. I walk out of my room and into the bathroom to look in the mirror, making sure I didn't look like I had just come from a long travel from Arizona to Washington. I had no clue who was in the truck and I decided I should look presentable. So I fixed my hair a bit and went back into my bedroom and pulled on my red and black plaid jacket. I went down the stairs, a little excited and curious as to who was outside that came from the truck. I could hear voices that came from the front door, one of them Charlie's and the other two were an older man and a young girl. Now more curious as ever, I reached for the doorknob and twisted it and began to pull open the door. I pushed open the glass door in front of the wooden one and stepped outside into the chilly wind.

As I shut the front doors, my eyes met the muddy brown and green eyes of a tan girl with long pitch black hair. I recognized her in an instant since I had grown up with her after all. Jackie Black and her dad Billy Black. Billy was next to Jackie and in a wheelchair. I smiled and watched as Jackie's face brightened and she moved in to hug me.

Her arms wrapped around me and I could feel her muscles tighten against my arms. She had to be on steroids or something because she was ripped and honestly it was really hot. Wait did I just call Jackie hot? I have never liked confining myself into this box of what I like and don't like and labeling myself. But then again, I never really liked or was attracted to anyone. That was until now because damn this girl I grew up with and haven't seen in about two years is hugging me with her steroid muscles and it's actually turning me on.

I hug her back, but not with much force. She smells like the ocean and the woods mixed and I feel comfortable in her arms, like she is a little sister that I haven't seen in forever. I smile at her when she pulls back and I see her bright smile.

"Bella Swan," she says with a toothy grin and a small blush appears on my cheeks. She leans against the rusty orange truck while Charlie and Billy are talking over some hunting stuff they had done this past weekend.

I grin at Jackie as I move closer to her, "that's my name." the heat radiating from her body is scorching and helps to battle against the cold wind of Forks.

She giggles and I swear my heart does a small flutter and I get butterflies in my chest. "Do you like it?" She says as she gestures to the truck and by this time Charlie and Billy are moving towards us.

Charlie joins in by saying, "I figured you'd need a ride to classes or whatever and to hang out with friends." His hand now coming up to lay on the side of the rusty truck.

"Really?" I reply and open the driver's side door. I heard Jackie's confirmation hum. The interior is nice and redone. It's a stick shift and the seats are a dark brown leather. The radio system looks new and I know for a fact Charlie didn't redo the inside of the truck and would never have the time to fix up this old truck, let alone get a new radio. "It looks great, thank you. But who fixed it up?" I say as I turn to look back to the three others waiting for my reply.

Jackie's eyes met mine once again and she grinned, "I did, do you really like it? I can teach you how to drive stick if you don't already know." She pauses for a moment and gives Charlie a teasing smirk, "but considering you're Chief Swan's daughter, I don't think you know anything about cars." Charlie huffs and looks a bit defeated while Billy chuckles and pats Jackie on the arm.

I giggle and nod my head, "yeah, honestly I know how to do the basics and I think that is good for now. If I ever need lessons, I know who to come to. Thanks, Jackie." I say as I shut the driver's door. Did I just flirt with Jackie? Man this weather must be getting to me because I don't flirt. Ever.

She looked a bit defeated at first but once she heard me thank her, she smiled and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Any time, Bells," she said with a smile. Jackie ran her fingers through her jet black hair and I watched her tan fingers tangle in the thick hair. A small blush ran through my cheeks as her eyes met mine and I had to look away.

Charlie spoke up, "So I take it you like it and now I have to drive these folks back to the reservation?" I nodded towards him and flickered my eyes to Billy. He smiled at me and nodded once in respect. Jackie pulled me back into a hug and told me goodbye. After that, I walked back up the stairs and turned around to wave them goodbye. Charlie told me he would be back later for dinner and I sent him a thumbs up as I slipped inside the house.

I was finally alone. All I want to do now is to look around the house and get ready for my class in the morning. I yawned and stretched as I walked into the living room. There is a dark blue sofa in the middle of the room and I'm guessing Charlie's chair in the corner of the room and a flat screen T.V in the center against the wall. There is a long table behind the couch and a coffee table in front of it. The walls of the living room were decorated with things that a mother of the house would use. My guess is that when mom left she didn't bother to take the decorations off the walls. Memories came flooding back as the pictures and decorations on the walls spoke to me. I could still picture mom playing with me until Charlie got home, and once he did dinner would be ready and we would eat. I smiled at the fond memory of mom and I as a child. I shook my head out of thoughts and moved into the kitchen. There is a dining table in the corner and on top there were empty beer cans and old newspapers. I scoffed and shook my head, I'd probably have to tell Charlie to clean up a bit when he gets back. I walk over to the fridge and open it, a few things for sandwiches, bottles of water, and a pack of beer. I'd also have to go shopping unless Charlie likes to eat out every night. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle of water and look out the window in the kitchen, it was night fall already and I haven't finished with putting my clothes or gotten together my things for class. Dinner would have to wait tonight until I did those things. I moved out of the kitchen and towards the stairs where I found myself moving up them. I opened the water bottle and took a few sips while I finished the rest of the steps on the stairs.

I reached my room that was down the hall and finished putting my clothes from my suitcases and into the chest of drawers. After that was finished, I walked out of my room and into the bathroom where I found a towel and a washrag that I would use to wash my body. Shit I forgot my shampoo and body wash. I walked back into my room to grab that and a change of clothes for when I get out of the shower. I walked back into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I shut and locked the door to the room and looked into the mirror. My dark brown eyes roamed over my pale face as I unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off. My shirt came off next and so did my underwear, my clothes falling into heaps on the tiled bathroom floor. I ran my fingers through my hair and my nipples hardened against the cooled air of the house. I shivered and wished the shower water would hurry and warm. There was a little steam coming up from the shower and I reached my hand in the curtain and smiled, the shower was warm. I stepped in and began showering.

After I was finished showering and dressed in my pajamas, I brushed my hair and teeth and made my way back to my room. I left the door open and began to put up my clothes. I heard the front door open and shut from downstairs, Charlie must be home. After about ten minutes of finishing packing away my clothes I brought, I then began to get my backpack ready for class tomorrow. I'm not sure what I should take so just the basics for tomorrow. A few pencils, some lose paper, a journal, some pens and a highlighter just in case. I looked inside my backpack as my schedule for classes tomorrow. At 8:30 am I have English with a teacher named Ms. Langley, then at 9:40 am I have Math with a male teacher, Mr. Vaun. My afternoon classes aren't until 4:00 pm so I would have plenty of time to do homework in between classes. I was only taking three classes because I'm still not quite sure what I want to pursue and career in. So I figured maybe I could get a job around town and make some money until I decided what I would like to study.

I heard Charlie coming up the stairs, his heavy footsteps could have been heard easily even if the door to my room had been shut. I saw him peek around the frame of my room and smiled slightly at me. He came into my room and put his hands in his pockets, "I'm... uh... really glad you're here, Bells."

He pauses for a moment and shifts onto his heels. "After class tomorrow I want to take you to the diner, a few of my buddies downtown haven't seen you since you were little and won't stop bugging me to see you." He huffed a bit and his hand came out of his pocket to rub his mustache.

Oh Charlie, so awkward. I mentally had to tell myself not to laugh at how awkward he was making all of this. But I understood where he was coming from, he hadn't seen me in years so it was understandable.

I nodded at him after thinking over my schedule for classes tomorrow. "I'll call you once I'm out of classes and we can figure what time would be good for your work schedule." I smile slightly at him and watched as he smiled back just the same. His hairs on his upper lip curled with his smile. He hesitated a moment before telling me goodnight and walking out with the door shutting behind him.

I looked at my watch before I took it off to lay it on the nightstand next to my bed with a lamp sitting on top of it. The watch read 10:29 pm and I decided I should be getting some sleep. But that night all I could dream about was red, which was a little weird. Red wasn't even my favorite color. Little did I know that would change drastically the following day.


End file.
